


Three

by Kitsune (RoNask)



Series: Ghosts from the Basement [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post Season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Kitsune
Summary: They had already lost so much and it wasn't like they were really going anywhere, so why not?





	Three

He closed the door and turned, planning to make his steps as quiet as he could as he went through the house. His plans died after a short motion, the movement it took him to turn away from the door.  
She was sleeping on the couch, facing the door, a hand resting on her growing belly. She had never looked so beautiful, yet the sight made his heart ache and, for what felt like the 100th time he hesitated, reconsidered his plans and also for the 100th time his mind told him why he was planning to begin with.  
Mulder walked to the couch and touched her arm gently. “Scully… Scully, wake up… You’re back is going to hurt tomorrow, go back to bed”  
Her eyes opened slowly and she watched him confused for a moment then something hit her and he saw concern in her eyes, felt her get up in a quick movement that would have made anyone else lose their balance, not Scully though.  
“Where have you been? You wouldn’t answer your phone, I thought something had happened”  
And he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, guilt devouring him. “I went for a walk and… Decided to buy some groceries” he showed the bags on his hands. “Sorry I didn’t tell you. My phone died, I forgot to charge it before I left the house and forgot my powerbank in your stuff”  
Comments like these could make him smile a little at the domesticity of it, it was nice to see they had gotten some of it back, that they were back to what they were before things went terribly wrong.  
He watched as her expression shifted. “You should go to bed”  
“I’m fine,” she said without thinking about it. “Let me help you with the groceries”  
“Ah…” Mulder muttered. “I was hoping you’d let me make a surprise but…”  
She shot him a half puzzled and half worried look, the way she seemed genuinely concerned about whatever surprise he had in mind made him both want to roll his eyes and kiss her.  
“Mulder, what did you do this time?” amusement crept into her lips.  
“You really should trust me, Scully. I do know what I’m doing” he said.  
“Do you now?”  
“Not at all but that never stopped me before” Fox got the bags on the center table near the couch and then searched the inside of his pockets for something that seemed suddenly absurdly hard to find. When he did manage to get it out, the back of his hand was red and he was holding a small black box.  
It took her a moment to realize just what he was doing. “Mulder, no”  
“They say the second time's a charm, so…”  
“Actually, this is the third time you ask”  
“You said yes the second time but we never went through with it, so it doesn’t count” He opened the box and revealed the ring. “Let’s do it now”  
Her eyes found his, she couldn’t fight the smile on her face as much as she wanted to give it all a real thought.  
“There’ll never be a perfect time, we’ll do this at some point anyway”  
“How can you know that?”  
“I’m trying to convince you, work with me, Scully”  
And then he knelt but not without some age drama. “Mulder, don’t”  
“Dana Katherine Scully, will you marry me?”  
“Oh, God. I should kill you”  
“Kiss, double ‘s’, not double ‘l’”  
She shot him a glare and he shot her a smirk. “Come on, Dana, it’s not like we’re going anywhere.”  
“We don’t need this”  
“No, we don’t but why not? I want to make this right this time. Please, just say ‘yes’. Give me the chance to be the husband, to be the father; the world is going to hell no matter what we do, so take this leap of faith with me. We lost so much…”  
Her eyes were teary and she knew it was because of the pregnancy but couldn’t help being annoyed at herself for it. “Get up, just get up, please”  
He did and she held him, she took a moment to regain her breath. “Yes,” she whispered. “Yes, Mulder, yes”  
Mulder kissed the top of her head as she kept him in her arms. “We’re gonna be okay” he muttered and she nodded.  
Finally, she let go of him and pulled him in for a kiss. Fox couldn’t help but smile against her lips.  
They allowed their foreheads to touch after breaking apart. “You should rest” he whispered.  
Scully nodded. “Come with me”  
“The groceries”  
“Is there anything that needs to go to the fridge?”  
“Not really”  
“It can wait then. Let’s go to bed, Mulder”  
“Okay”  
She led him by the hand to their bedroom, both feeling safe.  
As long as they were together, everything would be okay.


End file.
